legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleublanc
Bleublanc, publicly known to the world as Phantom Thief B, is a mysterious individual who takes pleasure in confounding his adversaries and posing riddles to thwart them on their quests. He is a recurring antagonist / side character in the Trails series. Appearance Bleublanc is a noble appearing man with light-violet long hair styled with bangs and a long ponytail in the back. He has yellow eyes that are usually covered a silver masquerade mask decorated with two emerald hawk-eyes and white feathers. He wears a noble’s white suit with a violet belt strap around the waist, a light-blue shirt, and a light violet scarf. He wears light grey-violet boots, white gloves, and a white cape that reaches his back knees and is attach by a collar with two light-blue sphere jewels over the shoulders. He also wields a black royal scepter-staff with golden designs, two white-winged feathers, and a top crested red orb jewel; possibly an Orbal Staff. Personality As a noble, he has a gentleman’s way of speaking towards others. Much like Olivier, Bleublanc usually takes this too far, and ends up speaking to people in a manner that is overly formal and flowery, which only tends to irritate his audience. But another side to him is his interest and compassion for all things beautiful. He is somewhat flashy and dramatic. Character Profile Bleublanc is a world-renowned (or perhaps infamous) figure who is known for his thieving abilities. Though he is extremely skilled, owing to his name "Phantom Thief", he does not steal for material gain. Rather, he seems to do so for personal elation, and in the quest for beauty, as he often says. Many times the protagonists of the Trails Series encounter him on their journeys, only to then be given a sort of puzzle; usually, he has stolen something important and tasks the group with finding it, giving them a set of clues to aid them. Gameplay SKILLS: The Phantom Thief wields an Orbal Staff to allow himself to perform many spells when he’s out on the battlefield. But while his personality is not much to take him seriously, he is a formidable threat, especially considering he is one of Ouroboros' Enforcers: No. X. He can fight by throwing cards or casting Orbal Arts. Bleublanc’s Crafts: *'Minion Appear:' The jewel of Bleublanc's staff glows a bright red before a violet cloud appears around the field; when the smoke clears, Bleublanc is surrounded by Archaic minions that have come to his aid. Examples: Tri-Attacker R2, Phalanx J9. *'Evil Card:' He wields up a card from his left hand, tossed it to hit a certain target to cause great damage. Possible effect: Sleep. *'Akashic Rain:' Twirls his staff upwards before the jewel emits a bright red glow. Then a red mist forms above before a red rain drops fall in delivering a good deal of damage on the target. Effect: CRITICAL, ATK Down, STR Down. *'Magic Knives:' Summons magic knives out of thin air, then fires them off to strike the target in six spots around them. **NOTED FACT: Another name similar to this move is called - Aiguille: '''A spell of which from it’s language, can be translated as: Needles. He summons silver daggers in the air, before firing them off, and when they hit a target’s shadow, the targets will be unable to move; noted to be called: Shadow Weaving. '''Bleublanc’s S-Craft: *'Death Magic:' Wields his staff outwards that admits a bright violet glow that spreads forth. A dark aura appears underneath the one target, as it rises up before forming what becomes a light grey-purple coffin with a devil’s skull image inside, before the door slams shut, showing the Ouroboros symbol on the front. Then leaping upwards, Bleublanc will appear over night skies and a yellow moon for the beautiful moment, then changes his weapon’s lower staff half into a sword’s edge blade. Wielding a glowing red blade, he’ll swing it with much force, before it impacts the coffin from the above-left corner piercing a downward thrust to where the blade’s tip comes out the bottom right corner of the coffin. Then it’ll open to reveal the target inside gone while a bright red force unlashes a torrent of energy: delivering so much damage it could kill a person. Effect: Poison. Story Background Trails in the Sky SC Working out of Erebonia as his main base, he garners the name “Phantom Thief B” due to his knack for showing up all throughout Zemuria. However, as he always has a mask on or sports disguises in order to deceive others, his true face remains a mystery. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Star door #11 reveals some of Bleublanc's past before becoming Phantom Thief B. Once a con artist, he used his skills in order to enter many amorous relationships with various noble women. He was born in a southern country to a poor family and resorted to thieving at a young age in order to support his family. He moved from simple thievery to con artistry when he fell in love with a noblewoman. Being of a higher rank in society than him, the thought of them ever being together was unimaginable. Bleublanc then created a fasle identity of himself so he could court her. After his con proved successful, he kept on doing it on multple occasions, engaging in many elicit affairs. Eventually, about 10 years before the game's timeline, he was arrested for identity fraud. He escaped from custody and disappeared form public view until Phantom Thief B. started making appearances. Trails of Cold Steel Bleublanc first appears in Chapter 2, appearing to the party under the guise of Baron Bleublanc during the "Put a Ring on It" quest. He initially offers advice on where to acquire a certain jewel, and afterwards he presents Class VII with various riddles used to test their abilities. He seemingly has an interest in Rean’s latent powers in particular, but, like most everything else revolving around him, the reasons are as of yet unknown. Trails of Cold Steel II Works with Duke Cayanne and the Noble Alliance along with other Ouroboros members. Was in in Nord in trying to prevent Rean and ClassVII from shutting down the jammer to get reinforcements for the 5th Armored Division, but was interrupted by Sharon's arrival. Was later seen again in Ymir, with the other Noble Alliance members, before Rean was forced to come aboard their flagship, then the two had a discussion. Then tried to stop Rean from taking Princess Alfin with him, but he got pass, was rescued by their allies before things were left under a more...peaceful resolve. Was later seen again to do battle against Class VII in the Infernal Castle with Duvalie, but jsut before they could turn the tide, Prince Oliver and Toval appeared to get in the way to allow Class VII to keep ascending upwards. What happens afterwards, is left unsolved... Trivia *Bleublanc is an example of the classic stock character. **His calling card, B'' printed on cards, may reference the '' , who's titular thief left white gloves monogrammed with P at the site of successful heists. *Bleublanc is French for "blue-white"; it is also the first two colors of France's flag, and represents, respectively, the and the . **Alternatively, the colors can represent freedom (blue) and equality (white). Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Master Arts Wizard Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters